Wei
The State of Wei is located in the middle of China and is lodged between the States of Qin and Zhao which are considered to be two powerful states. Their capital city is Dairyou. The region of Sanyou is known as the "Eastern linchpin of Wei" and comprises 4 cities. The Rui Plains lie to the east of these cities. History The state of Wei was formed from the partitioning of the former state of Jin. It had recently lost the region of Hanyou to Zhao who conquered it sometimes close to Ren Pa's defection to Wei. Story Go Kei led a Wei army to counter an invading Qin force led by Duke Hyou and both forces met on the Dakan Plains where Go Kei was killed. Its king granted asylum to Renpa after he left the state of Zhao due to issues between him and the Zhao king, Toujou. The Wei region of Sanyou is invaded by the Qin who conquer three of its cities (Kourou, Kyochu, and Kyosai). Upon news of this, the king sends Renpa with an army to deal with the invaders. But Ren Pa was defeated by Mougo in the campaign of Sanyou. Culture Not much is known about the culture of Wei as of now, but as they are surrounded by enemy states, they are a state with a powerful military, especially their long and practiced use of War Chariots. The people of Wei have also been shown to be serious in nature, as stated in the Sanyou Campaign Arc. Government The state is a monarchy run by the current king Kei Bin. Royal Family: Chancellors & Prime Ministers: Officials & Lords: Citizens: Military The Wei military is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five-man units). There is a system where soldiers can turn in enemy heads for a bounty and this is most likely done so the state can record the number of soldiers that its enemies can put to the field. The strongest unit of the Wei is the war chariots. Wei's specialty is its war chariots which are capable of mowing down enemy infantry with its brute force and sharp points on its sides. On the battlefield, gongs are used to relay messages across great distances. Recently, they have invested efforts into creating siege towers that can reach even the Great Wall of Kankoku. Head of Military Affairs: '''Unknown '''Fire Dragons of Wei * Go Kei † * Rei Ou † * Gai Mou * Shi Haku † * Tai Roji † * Shou Sen † * Ba Tou † Great Generals * Ren Pa (exiled to Chu) * Go Hou Mei Generals *Kyuu Gen † *Fuu Haku *Haku Kisai † *Ran Bi Haku *Rin Ko † *Kai Shi Bou (exiled to Chu) *Kyou En (exiled to Chu) Strategists *Hyou Ki *Gen Bou † *Jun Sou Battles See also Territory of the states. *vs. Qin(Ryo Fui) at Shaoliang, unknown vs 200 000 men: winner Ryo Fui, price Shaoliang. *Go Kei vs Qin(Koku Gou), unknown vs unknown: winner Go Kei, price Gan Castle *Go Kei vs Qin (Duke Hyou). 150.000 vs 150.000: winner Duke Hyou, price Gan Castle *Ren Pa vs Qin (Mou Gou). 150.000 vs 140.000: winner Mou Gou, price Sanyou *Go Hou Mei vs Qin (Tou). 150.000 vs 70.000: Winner Tou, price Chiyoyou Category:Locations Category:States Category:Warring States